Bags for collecting yard refuse are generally comprised of recyclable paper and are generally rectangular in cross section. A bag when purchased is folded to form a compact structure which is easily packaged for transport, display and sale. Yard refuse such as grass cuttings, leaves or other debris is typically deposited in the bag for disposal. A user of the bag must first unfold the bag and position it upright with its open end at the top. Because the bag is made of paper, it is collapsible and tends to bend along its original fold lines and to assume its original folded configuration. It is difficult for a user of the bag to maintain an empty bag unfolded, opened and expanded to accept the deposit of material in the bag. As more material is deposited in the bag, the bag tends to become self-standing and capable of supporting itself. However, even when filled, the typical refuse bag is unstable and is subject to being blown over by even a slight breeze. It is therefore highly desirable to maintain a collapsible refuse bag in an upright position, fully opened and stably supported as the bag is filled.
The present invention addresses the aforementioned limitations of the prior art by providing the above discussed desirable features in a folding support frame adapted for insertion in an opened collapsible bag, whereupon the frame is then unfolded to assume an expanded configuration and engage the inner walls of the bag for maintaining the bag stably upright, open and stretched to its full, unfolded size.